Not yet complete
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Hikaru x Kaoru  The twins are beginning to change their feelings towards each other, but is it for the best? Teasing and tail chasing guaranteed in the host club!


Not yet complete.

Hikaru x Kaoru

_Yush! What's this? Ouran High School Host Club? That's not like this notorious FMA fangirl! Anyway, today boys and girls we have a special treat...TWINCEST! Yes, the twins from OHSHC will be expressing their love in more ways than one. It'll be a rare oneshot, full of passion, guilt and torment. All the normal feelings that naughty twins should go through hehehehe. Oh, and my french is terrible but hopefully I've remembered enough to please Tamaki-senpai. ^_^ However if it is wrong, let me know and I'll correct it. It's been years since I last needed to speak/write french..._

_Now this will mostly be about the twins. All of the other members will be there somewhere, but to save this being TOO long, I'll try to keep it on the twins. _

_Happy reading!_

The sun shone brightly through the curtains, and Hikaru was the first of the twins to wake. He gazed upon his identical brother Kaoru, who was still sleeping peacefully. He gently shook him awake, readying him for the start of a new day.

"Kaoru...Kaoru come on wake up." And as Kaoru was waking up, Hikaru's chest felt tight. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Kaoru was left wrapped in the covers he'd been sharing with his twin.

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru was washing his face in the bathroom. He dried it and looked into the mirror.

"Come on Hikaru...this can't be happening to you. It's...it's not right...so why?" He asked his reflection. Being a rhetorical question, it hailed no answer. Kaoru opened the door and walked in.

"Hikaru, are you alright? You've been acting...differently towards me lately. If something's going on you can tell me." Hikaru turned to his brother and hugged him close.

"It's okay Kaoru, I'm sorry for worrying you but I'm fine." He smiled, and cupped Kaoru's face in his hands. Kaoru's lips curled into that adorable smile he loved so much. Hikaru's face turned red, and he went to get dressed.

Over the past few months, Hikaru had been experiencing some internal battles with himself. More and more he'd noticed his feelings towards Kaoru change. It wasn't a negative change per say, but it completely changed his mind about everything. He'd done something that he shouldn't have.

He'd fallen in love with his twin brother.

He kept these feelings to himself, for fear of being treated differently because of it. If anyone could help it would be Tamaki, but even he was dense when it came to feelings. As the days went by, he felt the hole in his chest slowly crumble away into a bigger one. For the sake of Kaoru's innocence, he'd refrain from any urges he had for as long as possible.

The host club was as popular as ever, and the day had gone extremely well. However, for Hikaru, it was one of the most difficult yet. Granted their show was an act, but Hikaru felt genuine love for Kaoru. When the two were alone in their room once more, Kaoru worked up the courage to talk to Hikaru about his behaviour.

"Hikaru? Can I talk to you?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru jumped, but smiled and turned around.

"What is it Kaoru?" Kaoru walked up to Hikaru, and wrapped his arms around his waist, listening to the soothing rhythm that was his heartbeat.

"I want to know what's going on with you. You seem so different lately and it's always around me. Did I do something wrong?" Hikaru smiled and hugged Kaoru closer. How could he tell him? It certainly wasn't going to be one of those situations that can be easily resolved. It had to be treated delicately, so naturally Hikaru lied.

"Relax. You haven't done anything, I'm just happy to have you by my side each and every day." Kaoru smiled, and the hugged for what seemed like forever.

The next day at the host club, the theme was princes. Of course it had to be that. But regardless of what Kaoru was dressed in, he still looked adorable. As the twins were entertaining a group of girls, Kaoru played the cute card that drove Hikaru insane.

"Hikaru, I'm in need of your touch...please." He moaned. His eyes fixed on Hikaru's, and a blush appeared on his cheeks. Their faces drew closer as they embraced each other, the girls going wild in the background. Hikaru came to his senses and ran off before it got any further. Kaoru followed him into the music room's back room. Hikaru barred the door, keeping a small distance betweent him and Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Why'd you run off like that? Open up please." Kaoru cried, banging frantically on the door. Hikaru kept his head bowed, his bangs hiding the tears forming and falling in his eyes.

"Kaoru...please let me...let me be alone for a while." He silently sobbed. Kaoru stopped banging on the door, but was still there.

"Hikaru. We're always together, what's got you acting this way?" Hikaru remained silent for the most part, knowing that by doing so he was hurting his twin. Kaoru asked once more for Hikaru to open the door, and he did. Kaoru ran in to his brother's aid, tears staining his identical features.

"I'm sorry Kaoru...I-I'm not sure if I can tell you why..." He sobbed. Kaoru held his face in his hands.

"Hikaru, nothing you could say would keep me from you." He smiled. Hikaru looked into his eyes, and said nothing. Instead, he leaned forward until his lips were grazing Kaoru's as he spoke.

"It's not what I can say I'm worried about. It's what I'm about to do that scares me." Kaoru's eyes widened, and their lips met in a forbidden kiss. Hikaru pulled away, his twin speechless in front of him.

"H-Hika...ru..." He mumbled. Both of their faces showing signs of embarrassment, their hearts dancing to the rhythm of the excitement. Hikaru looked away, half expecting Kaoru to leave. When he didn't hear footsteps, he looked back. Kaoru was smiling.

Kaoru lept forward to embrace in another kiss, surprising Hikaru this time. Kaoru's tongue slipped into Hikaru's mouth, Hikaru allowing his tongue to dance and swirl around his brother's. They moaned into the kiss, and lay down on the floor beside each other.

"Kaoru...why haven't you-"

"Run away? Isn't it obvious? We've known each other long enough to know what the other's thinking. We even finish each other's sentences." Kaoru giggled. Hikaru smiled, and one of his hands slowly snaked down Kaoru's spine, reaching down into his trousers. He touched upon a sensitive spot, earning the cutest mewl from Kaoru. He hugged closer to Kaoru, kissing him with a fire in his chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here. We'd get caught by one of the other members." Hikaru chuckled, removing his hand. Kaoru nodded, and they got up.

As they left the music room, Tamaki was waiting outside.

"Hey, is everything okay Hikaru? You seemed kinda strange earlier." He asked, in his fatherly type way. Hikaru nodded and smiled.

"Never better." The two chimed in unison, and ran off.

"Those boys." Tamaki laughed, hands on hips. Kyoya and Haruhi soon showed up along with Takashi and Mitsukune.

"So, is everything alright with the twins? Their behaviour has been...most unusual as of late." Kyoya asked, clutching his little black book to his chest.

"I'm sure they're just having one of those days. Come along mon amies, these things won't clear themselves away." Tamaki smiled, clapping his hands. The gang set upon clearing the club things away, but all the while Tamaki's mind was on the twins. Were they _really _okay?

Back at the Hitachiin residence, Hikaru and Kaoru were snuggled up in bed next to each other. They were cradled in each other's arms, and sharing another of their passionate kisses.

"Hikaru...I...we shouldn't..." He protested. Hikaru smiled.

"I know Kaoru...I can't help it. For some reason...I want you as more than a brother, I want us to be complete." He replied. Again, he reached into Kaoru's underwear and gently massaged his 'entrance' and Kaoru moaned softly. Hikaru buried his nose in his sweet smelling twin's hair, breathing in his scent. He then began lacing kisses from behind Kaoru's ear, down his neck and over his shoulder. Kaoru moaned louder, and tried to push Hikaru away.

"Hikaru...please I...this is wrong..." Hikaru wasn't listening, he was removing the jacket and dress shirt that kept his body hidden from him.

The more Kaoru denied him, the more Hikaru wanted him. Hikaru grabbed the tie Kaoru was wearing, and bound his hands together preventing a further struggle. Hikaru and Kaoru stared into each other's eyes, Hikaru's filled with lust, Kaoru's filled with a mixture of sadness and fear. Keeping Kaoru's hands at bay, he used his free hand to remove the trousers Kaoru was wearing. As cute as he looked, he was even cuter in just his underwear.

"Kaoru. My beautiful twin." Hikaru breathed, leaning down and kissing Kaoru. He started to undress himself, throwing his clothes to the floor. Now that _he _was naked, there was only one more thing to remove...Kaoru's underwear.

Hikaru didn't rush this part, he wanted to feel the soft fabric slipping down Kaoru's delicate waist, over his smooth thighs and off completely. Hikaru hooked Kaoru's bound hands over his neck and resting on his shoulders, and positioned himself betweent Kaoru's legs. He licked his fingers, coating them generously and slowly pressed one into Kaoru. He moaned a little, turning his head to the side. Hikaru used his free hand to stroke his forehead.

"I know it's going to be uncomfortable, but please bear with me. I'll make it as painless as possible." And he kissed his cheek. He pumped his hand a few times and added a second finger. His rhythm stayed smooth and slow, making sure each stroke caused as little pain as possible.

When Kaoru was deemed prepared, Hikaru reached into his draw and pulled out a small bottle. He placed the liquid on his throbbing member, and entered his twin. Moans escaped each of their throats, each making it's own unique pitch. Allowing Kaoru to adjust, Hikaru waited a few moments. He looked into Kaoru's eyes, and they looked back at him. They were filled with slight tears, but there was a smile gracing his beautiful features. He nodded, and pulled Hikaru down to kiss him. This shocked him, since he'd been so defiant up until now. He closed his eyes, and leaned into the kiss. He pulled out almost all the way, and gently thrust back into Kaoru. He made the most beautiful sound, a soft mewl almost. His face was angelic, yet identical to his. It was like looking into a mirror.

Hikaru thrust into Kaoru faster, changing his angle slightly. He brushed against something inside of Kaoru, and he gasped with pleasure.

"Found it." Hikaru giggled. Kaoru looked at him breathless.

"Found...what?"

"Your 'sweet spot' my angel."

"And what's that for?"

"You'll see." Hikaru teased. He pounded his brother like there was no tomorrow, hitting that same spot every time. Whenever he felt the muscles tighten around his member, Hikaru would get closer to his release. But he wanted this to last. It is a first, and probably last, time for them. Why rush such a beautiful moment? Hikaru stopped, and pulled out. He untied Kaoru's hands, allowing more freedom and trust. He turned Kaoru over so that he was on his knees. He positioned himself at his entrance, but waited. His hand reached around and took hold of Kaoru's now erect member. He then entered him as his hand slid down the aching length, timing it perfectly.

Kaoru moaned softly, his breath silently escaping him.

"Oh Hikaru." He groaned. Hikaru smiled at the use of his name, and kissed Kaoru's back.

"Oh Kaoru." He responded, in the same hushed tone.

The room was getting warmer, the twins were shiny with the sweat of their love, and it was only going to progress from there. Hikaru had his back to the wall, and Kaoru was riding him. They were kissing passionately, tongues flamenco dancing around each other. Hikaru was near his release again, and so was Kaoru.

"Hi...karu...I can't...hold...nnghh!" Kaoru moaned, and he came over his twin's abdomen. The tightening of muscles around his length made Hikaru tip over the edge and release as well, emptying himself within Kaoru. They collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. They looked into each other's hazy eyes, and felt complete.

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..." The twins chimed, and fell into a blissful slumber.

The next morning, the twins awakened. Sticky and ridden with last night's love session, the two decided on taking a shower together. The water ran down their bodies, weaving rivers around their muscles. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled apart, and their breath merged with the steam from the shower.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked into his brother's eyes.

"What is it Kaoru?"

"I love you...more so now than ever." He smiled, that irresistable smile.

"I love you too." They hugged for a while, and went about washing each other.

As they appeared from the shower room, a maid showed up.

"Good morning masters. I trust the day has been good so far?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." They chimed. The maid stayed.

"Was everything okay last night? I heard a lot of...noise last night." The twins looked at each other, burst out laughing and went on their merry way.

At the host club, it was business as usual. No fancy costumes, but the Hitachiin twins seemed different. Tamaki finally caught up to them and pulled them aside.

"Mornin' boss!" They grinned.

"Good morning. You two seem a lot happier today, if a little shaky on your feet." Tamaki smiled. The twins looked to each other.

"Never you worry." Hikaru said.

"We'll be fine." Kaoru answered.

"Okay, well if anything is wrong, you can come talk to me. I'll be here waiting for you." He smiled, and ran off. The twins went back to entertaining their guests in the gardens. They were playing jilted lovers, a forbidden love that would be recognised by all.

"Oh Hikaru, we mustn't." Kaoru smiled. Hikaru took him into his arms.

"Kaoru, you and I both know we want this. Our love shall be heard by many, and witnessed by all." Hikaru moved in closer to Kaoru's lips, the urge to take him there rising. He restrained himself, and stuck his tongue out, flicking it across those delicate pink lips. The girls all screamed and fainted, and Tamaki was the first on the scene.

"Is everything alright out here?" He panicked. He saw the two boys wrapped in each other, and it clicked.

"We were just having fun boss." They smiled, and seperated only a bit. They walked back into school holding hands, a most unusual action. They snook into back room of the music room, propped up against the door and kissed hungrily.

"Kaoru, I can't contain myself when you act so cute. It makes me want you so much more." He pined. Kaoru smiled.

"Sorry Hikaru. You make me crazy when you act so...so masculine." Hikaru locked the door, and the two lay in darkness on the floor kissing.

Tamaki had hunted Takashi down, despite him not liking to be away from Mitsukune.

"Mori-senpai. I need you to help me, you may bring Honey-senpai since I know you're close." He smiled. Takashi nodded and called Mitsukune over.

"Hey Tama-chan! Need help with something?" He smiled widely. He always was a heart melter.

"I want you to come with me. I'll explain later."

"Okay!" Mitsukune and Takashi cheered. They crept over to the music room, and to the back door. Tamaki pressed his ear to the door, and heard muffled noises coming from within. He nodded, and Mitsukune broke down the door. They were all wishing now that they hadn't.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to the door, Tamaki, Mitsukune and Takashi were all witnesses in their 'forbidden love' affair.

"Ummm...I-I think we uh...we're just going to...leave now." Tamaki said, pushing the other two out of the door. Tamaki's face was bright red, as was Takashi's. Mitsukune didn't seem fazed at all.

"Wow Tama-chan. Your face is really red." He giggled. Takashi was just holding the door behind him.

"That was...different." He said. Tamaki beckoned them back to the club.

"Okay guys...we tell no one what we just saw in that room. Deal?"

"Deal." They replied. As they walked back into the club, Kyoya hooked Tamaki.

The club had stumbled upon the forbidden love affair that was Hikaru and Kaoru, and all were embarrassed about it. However, none of them treated the twins any differently.

It was the beginning of what could blossom into a beautiful relationship beyond normal.


End file.
